


Taking a Load Off

by BabyKay47



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKay47/pseuds/BabyKay47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick jerks off before falling asleep in "Claimed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and was inspired.

Rick was tired. Exhausted really. But he felt wired, like there was a current of electricity flowing just beneath the surface of his skin. He still thought he should have gone with Michonne and Carl. He knew that they could both take care of themselves, and that they would take care of each other, but he still felt the need to protect them. But he also knew that Michonne was right, he needed to rest in order to heal.

He wondered if it was the discomfort that was keeping him awake. His ribs ached with every breath that he took, his leg felt like there was a hot iron stabbing him in the hole where he’d been shot, his eyes and nose throbbed, and he itched everywhere there were cuts and scratches as they began to scab over.

But with all the hurts and bruises, he felt fucking happy to be alive. And part of it was the relief he’d felt when he’d looked through that peephole and saw Michonne standing there with tears running down her face and the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her. She had looked so goddamned beautiful, he’d felt a swelling in his chest that almost hurt, but in a good way.

She looked even better this morning with her over-sized men’s shirt tied up and exposing just a sliver of her midriff, just enough to accent how tiny her waist was, and show off those jeans that were tight enough they could have been painted on. He hadn’t been able to help looking at her walk away, her hips swaying gently, and her ass looking so round he wanted to reach out and smack it.

Thinking about it now had his blood flowing and him breathing just a little bit harder than what was comfortable. He reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. He wasn’t quite aroused, but he knew he could get himself there easily if he let himself continue to think about Michonne. He wondered if it would be just the thing to help him get to sleep. He hadn’t taken matters into his own hands, so to speak, in a long time. He used to do it sometimes when he’d gotten home late and crawled into bed with Lori, but she would be too tired, or too mad at him for some reason, so he’d just fasten the chin-strap on the helmet of love all by himself, just to relieve some tension.

He’d certainly been thinking about Michonne a lot lately. Ever since he’d admitted to her that he “saw thangs,” he’d begun seeing her in a new light as well. First she was an ally that he could trust, who made his son smile, and even got him to crack a grin once in a while. And then he’d found himself watching her. He’d been so amazed when he’d spotted her walking back to the prison after Merle had let her go. So happy and relieved and guilty—so fucking guilty that he hardly wanted to let her out of his sight for fear that something bad would happen to her. And to look at her is to admire her, her strength, her courage, her beauty. It was only natural that attraction would grow from there.

He couldn’t say that he’d ever been an ass man before. Lord knows Lori had had no ass to speak of, but whenever he looked at Michonne’s he was drawn to it. He liked to imagine what it would feel like in his hands, how it would fill them, and bounce when he tapped them, and what it would look like as he rammed his cock into her pussy from behind.

He unzipped his pants and pushed down his boxer-briefs. Thinking about fucking Michonne was making him hard. He reached down with his left hand; his right hand was still bandaged, and he didn’t feel like having to explain why he’d need a new bandage when Michonne and Carl got back. He was kind of clumsy with his left hand, but it just meant it would take longer, and he had plenty of time. He grabbed his cock from the base and rolled his hand up to the tip and back down again slowly.

He imagined what it would be like if Michonne was there with him.

_She’s completely naked, and has straddled his legs so she’s leaning forward to take him into his mouth. She looks up at him as she licks the head, and then wraps her lips around the tip like it’s a lollipop._

He moaned and began to rub more vigorously.

_She takes his entire shaft into her mouth and is working her lips up and down his hard pole. He loves seeing his big white dick disappear through her thick, delicious lips. He wants to grab her hair and just fuck her mouth, but he knows if he does he will come right away, and he needs to get inside her tight pussy._

“Michonne,” her name escaped his lips involuntarily. “I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you,” he gasped out as he continued to fondle himself firmly.

_When she pauses to come up for air, he uses the opportunity to pull her up, so he can kiss her mouth. Her tongue is hot and silky, and he drives his own into her mouth insistently, caressing the roof of her mouth, and the tip of her tongue, as if she is a scoop of ice cream he can’t get enough of. She has settled right on top of him, and his hardness is pressing at her entrance, straining to gain access. She looks him deep in the eyes, and he can see that her pupils are dilated with desire, mirroring what he knows his own face must look like. Then she sits back and grabs his cock and aims him directly at her center and sinks down on him little by little. The slowness of it is torture, he wants to grab her by her hips and drive into her with one deep thrust, but he allows her to control the tempo, and adjust herself to his size. She is so tight and hot and wet, and he isn’t sure how much more he can take before he gives in to his desire to take control. But it doesn’t take long until they have found a rhythm and he’s meeting her hips with thrusts of his own. “More, I want more,” she pants into his ear, and he’s happy to oblige her. He sits up so that he’s on his knees and she’s still grinding down against him. He captures her mouth in another kiss, and grabs her hips so that he can pound into her. She gasps, and he trails kisses down her neck, her collarbone and her chest until he captures a dark nipple in his mouth. He grasps the other one with his hand, and enjoys the feel of it, its heaviness and the hardness of its peaks. When he was done with one he switches over to give service to the other, enjoying her little mews and moans as he worships at the temple of her body._

_”You’re making me come, Rick. I want to come so badly,” she whispers into his ear._

“Do you want Daddy to make you come, baby?” Rick demanded out loud. He could feel the pressure building in his loins, but even in his fantasy he wanted to send Michonne over the edge first. He slowed down a little as he savored the thought of making her come.

_“Yes, Rick. I want you to make me come.”_

“Say ‘please, daddy, make me come,’” he whispered.

_“Please, daddy, make me come!” she shouts. And he is more than happy to oblige. He brings his hands to her thighs and lifts them higher so her legs are wrapped around his waist. Then he leans forward, until she is on her back. He keeps his weight on his arms, which he has placed on either side of her face. Her hair is splayed on his pillow and she is looking up at him with desire and carnal need. He presses into her more deeply and she groans with satisfaction. He rocks his hips into her and knows he’s not going to make it much longer fucking her this way. So he reaches a hand down and starts massaging her clit gently, and makes sure to press against it whenever he thrusts deeply. She’s shaking and quivering, and he knows she’s close, if he can just hold off a little bit longer… “Oh, god, Rick! I’m coming! I’m coming!” she shouts into his ear, and he can feel her falling apart in his arms as her pussy spasms around his cock._

The thought of her reaching her orgasm sent Rick over the edge. He groaned as his cock spurted thick ropes of pearlescent spunk over his stomach and hand. He guessed he had had a lot of buildup. He laughed a bit to himself as he wiped off his hand and his stomach with the edge of his t-shirt, then slipped his boxer-briefs back up and re-zipped his jeans. He felt sated and sleepy. His fantasy of Michonne had done just the trick. In no time he had fallen into a deep, healing sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Michonne catches Rick masturbating?

It was too quiet. It was the first time he had four walls and a roof over his head in weeks, and the first time they had ever been in a gated community with walls high enough to protect the houses. And where they were situated near the center of the community was so far away from the walls that he couldn't even hear the eerie groaning of the walkers.  

It was too quiet. It was so quiet he could hear the ticking of the clock above his door. The rhythm of it should have soothed his frayed nerves, but it didn’t.

He was cleaner than he'd ever been since the prison. He had showered and shaved off his beard. Now whenever he reached up to touch his face he only encountered smooth skin. It was a strange feeling to smell like soap and after shave after so long without it.

It was strange to be alone in a real bed after so long without one. They had been living in close quarters for so long he had forgotten what privacy was. Now, he felt lonely, abandoned.

When they had arrived at the Alexandria Safe Zone, they had all opted to stay together in one house until they felt more secure in the safety of their new environment. But as the week had gone by and they had had bellies that were sated and full every day, and there had been no attacks, his people had started to relax. And as they relaxed they realized that they could afford to take a few luxuries, like the extra space that had been offered to them upon their arrival. Automatically, he had split them up into three groups: Carol, Daryl, Tyrese, Sasha and Father Gabriel in one house; Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie in another; and he, Carl, Judith, Michonne and Noah in the third. Each house had three bedrooms, so Carl shared with Noah, Michonne with Judith, and by virtue of being the leader, he had a bedroom to himself, although he would have liked to have changed their sleeping arrangements. However, he and Michonne had never talked about their mutual attraction, and he was afraid they never would. He was just glad to have her under the same roof.

Michonne had stunned him earlier that evening when she’d arrived at the welcome party in a brightly colored halter dress and her hair pulled up stylishly. It emphasized her long neck and her dark skin looked soft and luminescent. He was sure his jaw had dropped to the floor, but he managed to keep his cool when she had sauntered over to him.

“I almost didn’t recognize you, without all that hair on your face,” she had commented.

He had self-consciously run his hand over his clean-shaven face. “Is my face winning the war yet?” he quipped.

“Yeah,” she had smiled, and her eyes had dropped almost imperceptibly to his lips, and he had just known that she was inviting him to kiss her. But then they had been interrupted by Douglas, the leader of the Alexandria Safe Zone.

The whole evening his eyes had kept being drawn to her figure, as she smiled at Daryl, or laughed at something Tyrese said; he could have sworn she was flirting with all the men that night, and he couldn’t help his jealousy, even though he had no right to be, and even though seeing her being so carefree and happy was a major turn on. All he’d wanted to do was pull her into some secluded room, pull the halter down, the skirt up, and fuck her against the wall.

Thinking about Michonne again was getting him aroused. What he really wanted to do was go into her room, climb into the bed with her and wake her up with his mouth on her pussy, but unfortunately she was sharing the room with Judith. He felt like a fucking high school teenager again. He was a goddamn full grown man. He should just go in there and tell her that he wanted her to share _his_ bed, sleep with _him_ , be _his_ woman, but he had never been good at expressing his emotions, wants, and desires. It was one of the things that had driven Lori crazy.

He supposed he would just have to settle for his hand and his imagination. It had been a while since he had cleaned out his rifle—since the day after Michonne found them, really, and he was raring to go. Just a few strokes and he was hard as a rock.

He imagined what it would be like if Michonne suddenly came into his room.

_Her hair is still up, but she’s wearing a slinky robe. It’s loosely knotted at her waist and the front is open slightly enough so that he can see part of a dark nipple. He’s lying on the bed, and when she crawls onto the bed he reaches for her and pulls her up until she’s straddling him and he can kiss her mouth. He reaches inside her robe for a handful of breast and gently cups the whole thing, loving the weight and heft of it. Her breasts are not large, but they fill his hand neatly and they are soft like peaches. He breaks from their kiss to cover her other breast with his mouth and encircle the nipple with his tongue. She moans into his ear and tugs on his hair, and his cock presses hard against her crotch._

Rick couldn’t help but moan, and was startled when he heard a knock at the door. Had he been moaning that loudly?

“Rick, are you okay?” It was Michonne.

Rick cursed underneath his breath, and quickly withdrew his hand from his shorts. When the door slowly cracked open, Rick hastily grabbed a pillow from beside him and discreetly covered his lower body. “I’m fine,” Rick managed to croak out when Michonne peaked around the door.

Her gaze took in his face, which he was sure must have been flushed, and then drifted down his naked chest to his lap where he grasped the pillow in desperate embarrassment. She must have correctly assessed the situation, but her gaze was unnervingly direct. “I thought you might have been having a nightmare, so I came to check on you. I can see that I was wrong, though.”

“Err…I was uh…umm….you know…” Rick stuttered out.

Michonne smirked. “I know. Don’t worry about it. I guess I’ll let you…get to it.” She started to close the door, but then she paused. “Unless…you know, if you ever want me to join you, I’m here.”

Rick never would have expected her to say that, but he should have known. She’d always been more direct about her feelings than him, and she had to have known that he was attracted to her. This was just confirmation that the feeling was mutual.

Quickly recovering from his surprise, Rick realized that this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for. Boldly he removed the pillow from his lap and exposed his raging boner to her gaze. He stared at her face, taking in the surprise and the raw desire as she stared at his hard on.

“Lock the door behind you, why don’t you?” he exhorted her. She eagerly obliged.

And then it was like a fantasy come true. She climbed on top of him just like she had done in his dreams, and her mouth descended on his like a hungry bee searching for nectar. She tasted delicious, hot and wet, and her tongue devoured his mouth, lips, and tongue. She ground up against his erection, and his hands went to her hips, pressing her harder against him. They dry-humped for a little while, driving each other crazy with anticipation, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to feel her hot center. His hands went to the fastening of her pajama bottoms, and loosened up the string that held them up to her waist. Then he was pushing them down along with her panties. She lifted one leg up and then the other so that he could remove the trousers from her body and she quickly discarded of her top.

Then she was completely naked before him, exposed, open and vulnerable. He couldn’t get over how gorgeous she was. She was slender, but curvy in all the right places. He loved the gentle swell of her breasts, and dent of her tiny waist, and legs that went on for miles. And he loved her flawless skin and the rich deep dark color of it. He wanted to run his hands all over it. So he did. He started at her breasts, and flattened his hands against them, then moved them down over her flat stomach, and lower still until they came into intimate contact with the unruly triangle of hair that protected her hot center. He gently pushed her down until she was on her back with her head laying on his feet and her legs splayed around his waist. He watched her face as he gently caressed her nether lips with his thumbs. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips pursed into a moan. She was already so wet, and he used her juices to lubricate his fingers so he could massage her clit and labia. Then he slipped a finger inside her and gentle curved up to reach her sweet spot. She shook and quaked with his ministrations, and he took it as a good sign that  he remembered how to do it right. When she seemed to be close to having an orgasm he stuck in a second finger and increased the tempo and pressure ever so much. It seemed to do the trick; she was writhing and gasping on top of him, and she had the satisfied smile of a Cheshire cat. He withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth so that he could taste her honey. She was sweet and salty and tangy all at once, and he knew that one taste would never be enough.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he told her as he gently pushed her onto the bed and then settled himself between her legs. She nodded and let him kiss her getting a taste of herself as he took his cock into his hand and guided it to her entrance. Then he plunged into her until his entire length was sheathed by her pussy. He took a moment to let her adjust to his size, and then when she began to urge him on by clenching him and moving against him, he started thrusting in and out. It was better than he could have imagined. He let himself get lost in the feeling, her squeezing him, wrapping her legs tightly around him, pulling him close, pressing her breasts against him, scratching up his back, and moaning in his ear. And then suddenly he was erupting inside of her, spilling his seed hot and fast, and he collapsed on top of her in the immediate aftermath as he tried to catch his breath.

Then suddenly he bolted up and withdrew from her. “Shit! Fuck! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Michonne sat up and leaned against an elbow a frown wrinkling her brow. “What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t thinking. We didn’t use protection. I was completely irresponsible.”

“It’s okay, Rick—” she tried to assure him, but he interrupted her.

“No, it’s not okay. I can’t get you pregnant. Not after what I went through with Lori.”

Michonne sat up completely then, and angrily began to search for her discarded clothing. Rick assumed she was mad at him for putting her at risk of getting pregnant, and he knew she was right to feel that way. What had he been thinking?? He hadn’t been thinking, he’d just followed his dick, and had probably ruined his chances of starting something really great with Michonne. He wished there was something he could do or say to salvage the situation. “There might be some morning after pills at the commissary. Or maybe you could try douching?”

Michonne laughed, but it sounded somewhat bitter and brittle to him. “Do you know anything about birth control, officer friendly?”

“Well, Lori took care of everything…”

“And we see how well that worked out,” Michonne retorted.

“I’m sorry, Michonne. What I did was a really douchebag move, but I kind of just got into the moment. It will never happen again—”

“Stop! Just stop!” Michonne put a hand on his chest to get him to stop talking. “Are you really this upset because you could have gotten me pregnant, or because you think this was a mistake? If it’s the former, you don’t have to. I’m covered, and if it’s the latter, just tell me now and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Do you really think I think this was a mistake? Because I don’t. It’s something that I’ve been wanting to do for a while. But I care deeply about your safety, and I don’t want to get you pregnant because I don’t want to lose you.” He underscored his words with a gentle caress on her shoulder. “If anything were to happen to you because of me, I’d never forgive myself.”

Michonne shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“But you shouldn’t have to. Especially not with something like this. It’s my responsibility, too, you know.”

“That’s funny. I’ve never known any guy who thought it was his responsibility to have protection.”

“Then you must have been with the wrong guy.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. If a guy really cared about you, he would want to make sure that you’re safe and protected. Which is what I should have done.”

“That was really sweet of you to say. But I learned a long time ago that I had to protect myself. I have and IUD—an intrauterine device. It’s like a birth control pill I don’t have to take every day and it lasts five years.”

Rick vaguely remembered Lori telling him she was thinking about getting one after Carl was born, she had shown him a pamphlet she had gotten from her doctor, but she had ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the initial expense if she changed her mind about wanting to have more children. He hadn’t thought about it since, but now he remembered more details about it. It had higher rates of efficacy than other forms of birth control, but wasn’t covered by his health insurance. He also remembered how the pamphlet had recommended that women who had already had at least one child were the best candidates for it.

He looked up at Michonne intensely, and an idea began to take root in his mind. Everything suddenly began to fall into place. Why she got along so well with Carl, but had been hesitant at first to handle Judith. And he had remembered her tears when he and Judith had been reunited. He’d gone up to her and tried to ask her what was wrong, but she had told him they were just tears of happiness. He had known it was something else, but had decided not to press her. But now he knew. “You had a child.” It wasn’t a question.

Michonne sighed deeply and nodded. “I had a son. He was almost three when he got bitten while I was out on a run. I had to put him down.”

Rick’s heart went out to her, and he was filled with guilt over how insensitive he must have been. “I should have known. I should have put two and two together and realized it. I should have been more sensitive. I shouldn’t have asked you to mother my children when it must have caused you such pain to see mine when your son isn’t here.”

“Don’t you dare say that! I love your children and it has been an honor to take care of them. After Andre—that was my son’s name—I didn’t think I’d ever see children again. And then that first day I came to the prison and saw yours…I began to hope. And sometimes it was hard. I miss my son every day, but I learned a long time ago that I could survive without him. And now I feel like the love I have for him shouldn’t go to waste, but it needs to be shared, with your children, with this group…with you…” She smiled wistfully at him, and he could see in her eyes the depth of feeling she felt for him. He hoped that his own eyes reflected all the love he felt for her because if he was honest with himself, he had been in love with her for a long time.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her again, hoping to show her how much he felt for her. She responded eagerly, and in that moment he felt blissfully happy, happier even than when they had made love earlier because he was free. He’d removed whatever shackle it was that had been holding him back from revealing his true feelings.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he held her face gently in his hands and deep blue pools penetrated her dark brown ones as if they were searching for her soul. “I love you, Michonne,” he whispered hoarsely.

A gentle smile graced her lips. “I know.”

Rick grinned back at her, remembering their earlier conversation on the train tracks to Terminus. “How?” he asked, echoing what he had said to her not so long ago.

“Because I love you, too.” Her smile grew even wider, lighting up her whole face. It made Rick feel like the luckiest man in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed lots of stories having Rick and Michonne getting busy without any consideration of birth control, and it just seems really irresponsible, not to mention dangerous considering the dangers of childbirth in a zombie apocalypse. And for Rick who lost his wife to it, and Michonne who had such an adverse reaction to holding Judith that first time, it just seems out of character for them to have sex and not have any protection or even talk about it. So that's why I had Michonne explicitly tell Rick she was covered. 
> 
> And as a side note I feel I should add that IUDs don't protect from STDs/STIs, but I didn't feel it was a necessary conversation for them because neither of them had been in a sexual relationship since their partners, and even though I suppose there is a chance Shane could have given Lori something which she in turn could have given Rick, it's been long enough that if he had any infections he would have had symptoms and suspected something. In which case he would have said something. But that would have been a completely different kind of story. 
> 
> *Gets off soapbox*
> 
> I hope some of you enjoyed this, and even if you didn't, this was something I had been thinking of writing for a while, and I'm pretty pleased with it. But I'd love to know what you think! I can't be the only one who thinks about these things, can I?


End file.
